


Returning

by EmrysTheMerlin



Series: An Innocent Warrior, A Wise King [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Clueless Arthur, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine, Observant Lancelot, Open Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysTheMerlin/pseuds/EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Seven years have passed and Arthur still misses his manservant, Merlin. What will happen when a mysterious cloaked figure signs up for the Open Tournament? Could it be that Merlin has come home? If it is Merlin why on earth is he entering the Tournament? Could it have something to do with the threat of assassination hanging over Arthur?





	1. Facing The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another transfer from Fanfiction. I own nothing. Let me know what you think!

I kept my hood up but no one noticed. I knew every nook and cranny of this place. Walking into the market was like a dream, nothing had changed over all this time. I smiled up the inn and hesitated. Should I? Or should I go to. . .? No I was here to stop something that could only be stopped from outside the citadel. It also meant I would have to do something I never thought I’d have to do. I would have to enter the open tournament. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

I awoke once more to George’s curt “Good morning Sire!” and his explanation of what the weather was like. I was almost excited for today. It marked the first ever open tournament since before my father died. Since before Merlin. . . I sighed my good mood evaporating. Gwen had no doubt been awake for hours, doing whatever mischievous thing she had planned with her maidservant, Joana. 

Sighing I stretched and George began to help me get dressed. At least the tournament would cheer me up a little. I smiled to myself, remembering Merlin’s protests that the open tournament was a very bad plan.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

For the record I still thought this was a bad idea, but I had to figure out which of the contestants was the assassin I had been tracking through four of the five kingdoms. He had been paid quite a sum of money to kill Arthur, worse he was a shifter.

I had encountered his ilk quite a lot over the past seven years. But that hardly mattered. I was so happy that I could practically fly, which I had actually learned how to do, but I restrained myself. I was home. Maybe I could stay. From what I heard Deric of Mercia had been killed almost two years ago but I had been in France when that had happened. So I hadn’t known it was safe to come home. I wanted desperately to run to Gaius and apologize. I wanted to beg Arthur for my old job back; I had missed my home sorely these long years.

But first I had to take care of this shifter. But the advantage was mine for now. He had only seen me as an old man, a little spell from back in the old days, but now that I had taken the antidote I was me again. 

I wondered if anyone would actually recognize me, or even remember me. I had grown at least two inches and hadn’t had a decent haircut in a while. It wasn’t out of control but it was getting a little scruffy. I still somehow couldn’t manage to grow a real beard but I had the beginnings of one, Arthur would have called it stubble. 

But one thing was certain; he couldn’t call me a girl anymore. I might not be any more graceful than before but I had learned to use my clumsiness as my secret weapon.


	2. Finding Strength

I sat in the corner booth and sipped my flagon of mead. As I had discovered over the last seven years I could hold a lot of liquor before I actually got drunk. Almost six flagons actually, I was reasonably certain that I had broken Gwaine’s record. I smiled into my flagon thinking of the knight and wondering if I would see him in here. As a contestant in the tournament, I still couldn’t believe I had talked myself into that; I was staying upstairs in one of the inns rooms. I had somehow managed to get one to myself, how I had no idea. 

“Hello everyone!” I looked up a smile plastered on my face at the sound of his voice. Gwaine had just sauntered in. There was a murmured reply of hellos from around the room. His eyes twinkled mischievously.

“Drinks for everyone!” He yelled and the bar keep raised an eyebrow. “Arthur’s buying.” That satisfied him. So Arthur hadn’t cut him off yet? I laughed a little as another flagon was set down in front of me by the pretty red haired barmaid. As I watched her walk away Gwaine caught my eyes. He lifted his eyebrows in confusion and something like recognition. Crap I hadn’t counted on this. He sauntered over to me and sat down. 

“So you entered in the tournament?” I nodded not wanting my voice to be recognized. His eyebrow almost disappeared in his hair reminding me so much of Gaius it hurt. 

“You don’t look like much.” I sat up straight.

“I might not look like much but trust me I can hold my own.” I said indignantly. His mouth dropped open and his eyes bugged out. He knew. 

I lowered my hood, his eyes only grew wider. 

“M… Mer… What? Am I already drunk?” He stammered. I grinned.

“Highly likely but you aren’t hallucinating. That I can promise, but don’t call me that right now. Call me Robin.” His near invisible eyebrow was back. 

“It’s the name I used to enter the tournament. I’m here to look out for Arthur.” 

“But.. You’ve been gone for seven years! Seven years Mer… Robin. Where have you been??!”

“Here , there, everywhere. Just like you used to.” He looked guilty.

“Did you leave because you wanted to be like me?” 

“No. The reason I left is my own and has been fixed. Once the tournament is over I’ll hopefully be staying. If you lot will take me back.” Gwaine grinned at me widely.

“Are you kidding!? I still catch Princess moping about when he thinks we aren’t looking; Lancelot has tried to take over as the voice of reason but ends up mucking things up. I haven’t heard Percival talk in months and even then I think it was just one word. And Gaius. Gods does he even know you’re here?” I shook my head nervous and disappointed in myself. Gwaine apparently shared this sentiment and smacked me on the back of the head.

“He hasn’t been the same since you left. Kept your room just the way you left it, it’s kind of sad actually.” My heart seemed to constrict. Gwaine seemed to understand. 

“Nervous huh?” I nodded. “All you need is a reason to go see him. Come with me.” He took me by the wrist and I didn’t really have a choice but to follow him. He dragged me to the citadel and I was about to protest when he kicked me in the shin hard.

“OW! Gwaine!”

“See now you’ve got your reason!” And on that note he helped me limp to Gaius’s chambers.


	3. Birds In Flight

Gwaine opened the door and helped me limp across the threshold. I could swear my knees were knocking. I had in the past seven years done things may times more dangerous than this without even flinching, yet it was this that had me wanting to bolt. What if he didn’t recognize me? Gwaine had but that could have been a fluke. What if he was still mad at me? I would be mad at me. What if worst of all, he didn’t remember me? That thought froze my blood. 

“Gaius! Got a surprise patient for you. Seems to have bruised his shin on something, probably my foot.” He laughed and I grinned nervously. Gaius came out from behind the partition and sighed.

“Really Gwaine? Again?” He stopped looking me over, something indefinable in his eyes. My hood was still up. He walked over slowly and looked me up and down again.

“Right let’s see that shin then.” My heart sank. He didn’t recognize me. I felt tears prick at my eyes. I pulled up my pants leg and he looked at it then rubbed some salve on it. 

“Gods Merlin you of all people should know not to pick a fight with Gwaine.” My heart jumped into my throat as he pushed back my hood, smiling. 

“My boy!” He hugged me and I hugged him back tears flowing down my face. He remembered me. 

“I’ve missed you so much. You are never allowed to do that again! You had me half convinced you were dead. Why did you leave?” Wiping away my tears I glanced at where Gwaine had been standing, he had turned his back to give us a moment of privacy. 

“Gwaine do you mind? I need to talk to Gaius for a while.” He nodded looking slightly put out.

“I will eventually get that reason out of you, you know that right?” I nodded and he left.

“Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone you’re back.” He said forestalling my request. He closed the door and I immediately began to explain everything that had happened from why I had left to why I was back. Gaius was quiet the whole time.

“Please don’t be mad at me Gaius! I know it was stupid and selfish and I shouldn’t have done it but I had to. I didn’t want you or anyone else hurt because of me or my magic. I’m sorry.” He hugged me again. 

“You know sometimes I think Arthurs right about you . You really are an idiot sometimes. “ He was smiling again. I had missed him so much. 

“You’d better get back down to the tavern if you’re going to keep up this pretence. I’ll see what I can find out about recognizing shifters.” That reminded me, I dug around in my pack. 

“Here!” I handed him two books. One the old book I had borrowed from him, the other all the things I had encountered on my travels.

“Thank you Merlin. It’s so good to have you back.”

“So does that mean you’ll be cheering for me in the tournament?” Gaius laughed a little.

“Remember out there it’s Robin, for now. Got to find the shifter before I can come all the way home.” Gaius nodded. I got the feeling he was just happy to see me alive. 

 

Lancelot hadn’t seen Gwaine this happy since he had convinced the barmaid that he could get all his drinks for free. 

“What’s got you so happy?” Gwaine started almost guiltily.

“Oh nothing, just went bird watching today.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Bird watching?”

“Yep. Saw some very nice ones. Big Merlin, almost full grown I’d say. Oh and a Robin.” He raised his eyebrow even higher.

“A Merlin huh?” He nodded and wandered off whistling tunelessly. Lancelot smiled to myself, so the wayward scamp had returned? Good. Now he just had to find him and convince him to stay.


	4. Let The Tournament Begin

I was nervous. Within reason but still. Last time I had seen the open tournament several people had died. Of course I had two advantages. One I was small so no one would expect me to be much of a threat, and two magic and my ‘clumsy’ tactic.

These things had kept me alive the past seven years, there was no reason to believe they would fail me now. 

My weapon of choice was the quarterstaff. I may have broken the one I had stolen from the Shide almost three years ago when facing off against a very angry giant I had managed to find a more than suitable replacement.

It was equally magical if not more powerful than the last one and far less conspicuous. It had a metal band at each end, brass I thought, and writing I had yet to have the time to translate. But other than that it looked like a normal staff but over these past years on my own I had become deadly accurate with a staff. 

As a safety precaution and a backup plan I had a dagger, not magical, but I was quite attached to it. Arthur had given it to me years ago for my birthday. He stood in front of me now, less than six feet away.

“Welcome one and all to the annual open tournament! Each of you has your own unique skills and talents. This tournament will pit said skills against that of your opponent. There are no rules. A fight is won when one contestant is disarmed and concedes or is otherwise incapacitated. Let the tournament begin!” He smiled and sat down next to Gwen who looked even prettier than I remembered. Most of the contestants trooped off the field, all but me and a large man with two swords. The register had said his name was Daniel.

The cloth I had wrapped around the bottom half of my face to keep from being recognized was thin and easy to breathe through. The leather armor I wore was light and much easier to move in than chainmail though I still preferred fighting in regular clothes. 

The bigger man lunged and I danced just out of reach swinging my staff in a circle with one hand, the other hand helping me keep balance. To anyone watching, including Daniel, it would look like I was flailing around for balance when in fact I had never lost it. Thinking he had caught me off guard he advanced, he was focused on my feet and the arm that was holding the staff. 

Quick as lightning I switched hands and struck out before he had a chance to react. A series of quick blows to his wrists and stomach had him dropping his swords and clutch his stomach. A final blow his helmeted head had him crumpling. Unconscious and moaning he was out of the fight. He would wake up with the worst headache of his life and several bruises but no serious damage. He wasn’t the shifter.

The crowd roared its approval. Arthur was clapping and Gwaine and Lancelot were whooping in the stands. I smiled and bowed to the crowd as I left. Even I had to admit the cheering was nice.

 

That had to be him. Gwaine had said he had seen ‘a Merlin and a Robin’. This boy’s name was Robin according to the roster.

He was the right build, a few inches taller and slightly more muscular than he had been but still a little scrawny. As Lancelot watched his second fight, doubt gripped him. Could that powerhouse really be Merlin? Then again he had been powerful before, just not really physically. And this Robin wasn’t really using power or even strength. He was targeting weak points focusing on distracting his opponent. Pretending not to know what he was doing, misdirecting his opponent. He knocked the man, this one closer to his size using a large battle axe, in one ear then danced around behind him as he swung wide. Merlin had been a master of misdirection. ‘Robin’ lashed out knocking the man off his feet. His balance must have been thrown off by the blow to the ear because he found himself unable to get up. He would heal even Lancelot knew that. 

He had won again and again Gwaine whooped louder than the rest of the crowd. That was him. Lance joined Gwaine whole heartedly this time. Merlin bowed to the crowd again and left so the next fight could start. 

Lance smiled and dragged Gwaine off to the training field where the contestants were waiting for their next fight. He was there, dressed in leather armor and brown boots, a familiar red cloth wrapped around the bottom half of his face. His eyes gave him away though; no one else had eyes like that. Crystal clear blue interspersed with flecks of bright gold. They glinted when he saw us coming over and smiled.

“Nice fight Robin! Two wins, never thought you had that in you!” Gwaine said hugging him in a very manly fashion. His eyes smiled once more, the bottom half of his face was still covered and his voice was slightly muffled.

“Thanks Sir Gwaine.” The ‘sir’ was laced with humor and sarcasm. Lancelot smiled. If he had had any doubt left it had melted when the boy spoke. He held out my hand. 

“It was a good fight Robin. I’m Sir Lancelot.” Lancelot was playing along. He took my hand and whispered in his ear.

“Good to see you Merlin.” He pulled back, his eyes grinning again.

“Nice to meet you Sir Lancelot.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

I was impressed. I had been sure that the scrawny boy in front of me would die in his first fight. Yet not only had he survived but he had gone on to win all three fights he had participated in. He looked familiar but it couldn’t be. He just kind of looked like him.

I clapped as his third and final opponent, for today, was dragged off. He had knocked the air out of this one and probably bruised or broken a few of his ribs somehow keeping out of range of his daggers. I was wishing I had entered the tournament this time but I had talked myself out of it.

A voice in my head, which sounded annoyingly like Merlin, had convinced me that it was a very bad idea for me to get wounded or worse in a tournament.

This boy with the staff seemed full of surprises. Though small, skinny, and slightly off balance he had somehow managed to take down three men who were all physically more powerful than himself. Gwaine must know him for he was cheering loudly at every victory.

I wasn’t surprised at that. Gwaine knew lots of people. I leaned over to Gwen. 

“What’s that boy’s name?” She smiled.

“Robin. Robin Ealdith. Apparently he’s well traveled but no one knows for sure where he’s from. According to Joana anyway.” I smiled at her and turned my attention back to the fights.


	5. No Pawns For A Broken King

Finally the day had ended. I was sore everywhere. I had fought three fights and won them all. The last one had been close but I had walked away with nothing but a scratch on my upper arm. 

Lancelot knew, Gwaine must have let something slip but that was ok I might need their help. So with the cut as my excuse I went to Gaius knowing that Gwaine would be there and hoping that Lancelot would be too. 

They were there and Gaius was pouring over the book I had brought back with me. 

“Merlin! Good I was just about to send Gwaine to get you.” Gaius said looking up as I closed the door. Lancelot looked almost skeptical.

“Is that really you?” I untied my neckerchief from the bottom of my face. His eyes widened. 

“Wow. You look. . . Grown up.” He finished lamely. I pouted a little. 

“Come on! I don’t look that different!” Gwaine laughed.

“Well the scruffy look is new for you. Doesn’t really fit though.” He smirked, I tried and failed not to smile.

“It’s good to see you, but I have to ask. Where have you been?” Lancelot hadn’t expected to see me again after what I had said and done last time we met.

“That doesn’t matter right now. All that matters right now is that I’m back and Arthur’s in danger.” Gwaine and Lancelot raised their eyebrows at me. I sighed, sat down and   
began to explain.

“About a month ago I was in Allened’s Kingdom tracking down a band of creatures called Shifters. They had been causing a lot of trouble all over and I had to stop them. I managed to hint down and kill all but one of them. He got to Allened before I could. Allened’s got something against Camelot, always has, so he hired the shifter to kill Arthur. I managed to track him all the way here when I heard him planning to sign up for the tournament. But then I lost sight of him. He’s changed his form again and I don’t know who he is now.” Gwaine gaped at me, Lancelot looked proud and Gaius had gone back to the book a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“We have to warn Arthur.” Gwaine said pulling himself together. 

“No. I won’t have Allened succeed. He means this to start a war. Arthur doesn’t need a war.” Lancelot nodded at my pronouncement. 

“Shifters are easy enough to get rid of once you manage to mind them.” I said smiling. My staff could both reveal them and kill them.

“Yes if you have the right tools. And according to your book your new staff is one of those tools.” I grinned sheepishly. Lancelot stood and patted me on the shoulder. 

“You should get some rest. You’ll need it for tomorrow’s fights.” I nodded and went back to the tavern. Once I was in my room I sighed and sat back on the bed. How would I do this? I had gotten so used to using magic over the past seven years that just going two days without it made me tense. 

How could I stay in a place like Camelot? A place where, even though I had friends hell family, I could never accepted. I sighed and lay down staring up at the ceiling. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

I tossed and turned, a nightmare haunting me. A familiar stranger stared at me eyes of burning blue fire gazing from under black unkempt hair. He stood there and I called out to him.

“Merlin.” 

He heard me; he turned and began to walk away. 

“Wait.”

I tried to follow but my feet were stuck. I looked down and saw faces, faces twisted in pain and rage. But worse than that was the liquid that bubbled up between the faces. Blood, bright crimson and strangely cold, I started to sink into it. I screamed out for help. Merlin just kept walking. I was up to my waist now.

“Please! Merlin.” 

A voice, Morgana’s voice, rang through the black. 

“You will feel everything your father has done! Every pain he has inflicted. It took me years to find this spell, but now that I have you will suffer and drown in the sins Uther left behind!” She laughed high and cold and suddenly I realized it couldn’t be just a nightmare. I was dying, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. 

Suddenly a warm familiar light washed over me and the liquid stopped rising. The figure in the distance that had been Merlin whirled and shifted, revealing its true face. It was Morgana. Her face was contorted in rage, confusion and undisguised fear. 

“That’s impossible! He vanished seven years ago! You can’t be back. You disappeared. No. NO!” The panic in her voice was rising as the light grew brighter and the liquid began to dissolve. A voice that was so familiar and yet so foreign spoke from the light itself.

“No Morgana, I will never abandon Arthur. You should know that. I will always stand in your way. You will not harm Arthur.” The voice spoke with more authority than Arthur himself could have used. But there was pity there as well. Morgana shrieked as the light touched her and dissolved. 

I turned to find my rescuer had been standing behind me. He pulled me to my feet and smiled. I couldn’t make out his face but I could see his eyes. Bright clear blue, like sapphires. Yet they glowed with a golden sheen, a magical sheen. 

“Thank you.” I said stunned. Maybe not all magic was bad. He had saved my life after all. And I felt that somehow I had known him for years. I couldn’t quite make out his face. He raised his hand and placed it on my shoulder. In that same voice of a familiar stranger he spoke.

“Time to wake up Arthur.” 

I sat bolt upright in bed, sweating. I was sore from my waist down but not in serious pain. I looked down and saw that my waist was covered in bruises. That hadn’t just been a dream. My shoulder was warm and the warmth spread down to my waist. The bruises faded and the soreness vanished. I sighed and looked over at Gwen. 

She was sleeping peacefully. I stroked her hair and lay back down thinking. So Morgana was still alive. That could only mean trouble, yet that light and that boy had saved me. My guardian angel had returned once again to save me. I didn’t sleep anymore that night.


	6. The Semi-Finals

I barely slept that night. Morgana had survived. It was lucky I had come back to Camelot when I had. I had felt her attacking Arthur and had acted purely on instinct, entering and disrupting her spell. 

I would not let him be harmed, ever. Had he recognized me? Somehow I didn’t think so. I was sure now that no matter how this tournament ended I would be staying in Camelot. 

I woke up a few hours later and got ready for the tournament. The semi-finals. If only Arthur knew, I could imagine the surprise on his face. How many times had he called me a coward or a girl?

Today’s fights would be even more difficult, I might have to resort to my magic, but I had to fight. If I didn’t Arthur would be in danger. I would have to fight twice more before I reached the finals. My first opponent of the day fought with a strange combination of weapons. A hatchet, designed to be thrown, and a broadsword. He was strong and didn’t talk much. He had killed one of his three opponents yesterday and gravely wounded the other two. He was the most likely suspect. 

As we faced each other on the field I could feel it. Magic, heavy in the air. This had to be him. I dropped all pretenses and swung my staff in a wide arch, clipping him on the shoulder. The skin where my staff had made contact began to smoke and flake off. 

He hissed and snarled. The crowd seemed frozen. Only Lancelot and Gwaine moved, pushing people out of their way in an attempt to get to Arthur and help protect him. The shifter glanced at his flaking shoulder and his eyes turned bright red; he, it, was furious. 

It lunged and I danced out of the way careful to keep myself between it and Arthur. 

“Puny human! Get out of my way! You’re not the one I’m here to kill.” He snarled snakelike.

“I know exactly what you’re here to do, Shifter, and that’s why I’m here. To put a stop to you!” It lunged and I smacked him in the face hard with my staff. His skin smoked and flaked revealing grey scaly skin beneath. It howled.

“You! I know you! You killed my brethren!” It was in a rage. Good. That meant that its focus was centered on me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Gwaine and Lancelot had reached Arthur and Gwen. Better. I could now focus fully on the fight. 

“Yes I did. They believed in using their skills for evil, so I stopped them.” It hissed and lunged, mad with rage. Unfortunately his rage also made him faster. He sliced down with his sword as I dodged. The tip of his sword caught my right arm and cut deep. I gritted my teeth against the pain and struck out with my staff. I clubbed it on the ear, which fell off. Bringing my staff back around in a half circle I smashed it into its side, knocking the air out of it.

That was my opening. I swung hard knocking him back toward the center of the field. I jabbed him hard in the chest forcing him even further back. It hissed all pretense of humanity forgotten. 

Forcing the pain down, I gripped my staff in both hands. I knew what I had to do. I had to catch him and hold him just long enough for the staff to do its job.

His balance was off just enough to slow him down. I took my opening and got around behind it locking it into my grip with the staff pressed to his throat. Its arms went slack and the shield he had worn slipped off landing on my foot.

“You may kill me but I will still succeed in my last mission.” I realized what it had planned a split second before it acted. There was no way I could stop him in time. Unless… 

I kicked the shield into the air then toward Arthur, Lancelot and Gwaine. Not caring who saw I forced it to speed toward them with magic.

“Gwaine! Catch it!” He caught the shield. Milliseconds later the hatchet that the shifter had thrown at Arthur was deflected by Gwaine. It bounced anticlimactically off the dull metal surface of the shield and landed near his feet. 

I pressed the staff harder into the shifters throat and it choked as its power failed. His disguise peeled off like an old snakeskin. He choked one last time then went limp, his skin flaking and blowing away.

Once I was sure he was dead I dropped him. I felt hollow inside. I never liked violence or death but even I couldn’t deny that sometimes both were necessary. That didn’t mean I had to like them. 

It took the crowd a moment to process what had happened. Then they exploded. Cheering and applause burst out everywhere. I swayed on my feet. My arm was still bleeding. Gaius ran forward and Lancelot and Gwaine jumped over the partition and caught me as I passed out.

 

Gwaine and Lancelot caught Merlin. Gwaine looked shocked and confused but Lancelot honestly wasn’t too surprised. Merlin had always had potential as a warrior but never liked the prospect of hurting others. Merlin had taken no pleasure in killing this Shifter. There had been pity and sadness in his eyes as he had finished it off. 

“Is he ok?” Gwaine asked Gaius who was examining Merlin’s wound. 

“We need to get him to my chambers. NOW!” They wasted not a second on Arthur who had followed us over the partition. He overtook us, ordering the crowd out of the way. They parted silently, worry etched on every face. They couldn’t know the full extent of the situation but they knew that this mysterious stranger had saved their king and that was enough for them.

Arthur opened the door to Gaius’s chambers and Lancelot and Gwaine lay Merlin down on the cot. They backed up and Gaius went to work. As he began to stitch up Merlin’s shoulder Arthur turned to Lancelot and Gwaine. He looked like he was still trying to process what had happened. 

“Who is this boy?” Was the first thing out of his mouth. Lance elbowed Gwaine and spoke.

“His name is Robin Ealdith.”

“Yes I know that. That’s not what I was asking. I was asking how he defeated that thing. What was that thing?” Gaius spoke up this time still stitching up Merlin’s shoulder. 

“That creature was known as a Shifter. They are creatures of dark magic. They have the ability to change shape as they wish, with certain limitations. They tend to travel in family groups.”

“You mean to tell me there are more of them out there?” Arthur sounded like he was getting ready for a fight. 

“No sire. From what that shifter said during the fight Robin killed his ‘brethren’. It sounds to me as if Robin here averted a crisis before it even began.” There was a definite note of pride in his voice. Arthur sighed and nodded.

“I have to go oversee crowd control and the end of the tournament. When he wakes up let me know, I want to thank him personally.” With that he left and Gwaine turned to Lancelot.

“Why didn’t you let me tell him that that’s Merlin?” I sighed.

“Because that’s for Merlin to tell, not you. Don’t you think there’s a reason for him not wanting Arthur to know he’s here?” Gwaine paused.

“There was. But I’ve realized something.” They all jumped. Gaius almost dropped the bandage he had been preparing.

“Merlin! You’re awake. How do you feel?” He looked deeply concerned. 

“Little dizzy but good.” Gaius bustled about putting together something to ease the dizziness.

“What did you realize?” Gwaine asked curiously. Lance was curious too. Were they about to get the elusive reason why Merlin left in the first place? Or did this go deeper than that?


	7. Confessions

“I realized it’s time to stop hiding.” I focused on the bandage in Gaius’s hands and he let go as it began to float, then wrapped itself neatly around my arm. Gwaine’s jaw practically bounced off the floor as my eyes faded back to blue. Then he did the thing I least expected him to. He burst out laughing.

“About time you told me! Seriously! I used to wonder if you ever would.” I was stunned. He had already known?

“How long have you known?” 

“Since the Perilous lands. I heard you and that dwarf talking, he called you Magic. Remember?” I nodded, smiling. Gwaine wasn’t stupid; I should have known that he knew. He had never mentioned it though. He had probably thought I would tell him when I was ready. Gaius raised a questioning eyebrow at me. 

“It’s time. But before I do that, have you got scissors? I need a haircut. And probably a shave. Best to look presentable when confronting the King of Camelot.” About an hour later I looked almost exactly as I had when I had left. Gwaine popped his head back into the room; he had gone to look for Arthur.

“He’s in his chambers. He’s expecting to see Robin now.” Gwaine laughed and I stood. My arm was in a sling to keep me from moving it and tearing the stitches. I walked resolutely to the door then turned and looked at the three people who knew my secret and hadn’t rejected me for it. The man who had become like a father to me, the man who had the honor both not to reveal my secret and not to take credit for the deed I had done, and the man who had waited patiently for me to tell him. They hadn’t hated me for it. That gave me hope. Something I desperately needed right now. 

“Wish me luck.” They each nodded smiling reassuringly. I wasn’t sure I would ever see them again. I squared my shoulders and walked to Arthur’s chambers. I knocked something I wasn’t used to doing.

“Enter.” Came Arthur’s reply. I took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping inside I saw him talking to one of the servants. He looked up at me for a second then went back to his conversation. Then he did something I had never seen him do. He stopped talking midsentence, mouth hanging open and turned to look at me again. A look of shock and disbelief spread across his face. 

Never taking his eyes off me he spoke to the servant.

“Joana, please tell Gwen I will have to answer her question later. “ Joana nodded and left looking curiously back at us. I stood there feet frozen to the spot unsure of what to do next. Arthur stood slowly. Then in three long strides he was across the room and right in front of me. I wanted to bolt, back out of my plan, run and not look back. I wasn’t scared of him; I was scared of how he would react. 

He was the truest friend I had ever had. More like a brother than anything else. I didn’t know what I would do if he hated me for my magic. But a second later I got the shock of my life and forgot about my worries.

Arthur wrapped me in a bear hug. He avoided my shoulder and just held me there for a minute. Then he let go and stepped back. 

“Merlin. Where the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!??” I flinched and smiled. 

“It’s a really long story.” He glared at me.

“Well then you had better sit down and start talking.” This was my opportunity. I focused on his chair and brought it around behind her.

“You should probably be the one to sit down; it’s a really long story.” He grabbed the chair for support. He sat down hard shock the only emotion written on his face. 

“Arthur, it’s time I told you the truth. Don’t stop me or pass judgment or anything until I’m finished please. Arthur, I have magic. I’m a warlock, which means I was born with magic and never had the choice most people have about whether or not to use it. I have always had this power and I have always done my best to only use it for good.” And so I explained everything I had ever done. I explained how I had saved his life the day we met, how I had survived all those battles, how he and his men had survived everything we had gone through. I explained Kilgarah and why he would never attack Camelot again. I explained about Balinor, my father, the last dragon lord. I explained about Freya, briefly and with little detail, and about Morgana’s decent into madness. I was hoarse by the time I finished with how I had managed to get us back into Camelot and how I had known how to take down Morgouse. I faltered here and there was a very long pause.

As I had requested Arthur had not interrupted once, though he had looked on the verge a few times. He set his elbows down on the table in front of him and interlaced his fingers. 

“So why did you leave?” His face was unreadable. I cleared my throat and explained about Deric and his threats. He once again listened in silence. When he was sure I was done he looked at me stone faced.

“So what you’re telling me is that you, Merlin, the most useless servant on this earth, the clumsiest man I know and possibly the most idiotic as well, are a sorcerer.. Sorry warlock?” I nodded scarred stiff.

“So you do cheat at dice?” I stared at him. What? Dice? He stared at me stone faced for another minute before he cracked. 

He burst out laughing. He has officially lost it! That was all I could think for a moment. But his laughter broke the tension hanging in the air. I couldn’t help it I started laughing too. And soon we had both dissolved into pure hysterics. I slid down the wall unable to stand for laughing so hard. Arthur whipped his eyes and walked over sitting down next to me. 

“What did you think I was going to do? Not only did you save my life today but that was you last night too wasn’t it?” I nodded catching my breath. 

“And honestly I’m shocked I made it through these past seven years without you. You’ve never harmed Camelot. Hell from what you told me there wouldn’t be a Camelot without you!” I finally caught my breath.

“Yeah. I’m honestly shocked the place didn’t fall to pieces without me.” Arthur punched me lightly in my good shoulder. 

“Hey I don’t do too bad. But seriously you’re going to stay right? I mean come on Camelot needs you and the knights missed you. Gaius hasn’t smiled in almost seven years and Gwen was devastated when you left.” I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“And I guess I kind of missed you a little tiny bit. You’re fun to tease. So will you stay?” I smiled and nodded. 

“Good. Well we’ll need to get you some chambers of your own.” I raised an eyebrow.

“Well now that I know, I can’t just have you being my manservant. Plus George would be devastated if I fired him. Plus Camelot could use someone who knows about magic to help advice her King when things get weird. So how do you feel about Official Court Sorcerer?” It was my turn to have my jaw hit the floor. 

“Wh… What? Are you serious?” He nodded. I was stunned. 

“So the ban on magic?”

“Consider it lifted, at least for you. I can’t outright lift the ban out of nowhere, looks suspicious. But I can suspend it. I still don’t trust all magic, but you are constitutionally incapable of being evil. Far too much of an idiot to figure out how.”

“Seven years and you’re still a prat. I accept Arthur. Thank you. You have no idea how many times I tried to tell you.” I grinned wider than I had since I had left Camelot.

“It’s good to have you back Merlin. Just promise me one thing.” I raised an eyebrow. 

“No more lies. No more random disappearances, and no more excuses. You’ll tell me the truth whenever you can from now on.”

“I promise.” I smiled and we shook hands. I was finally home, and Albion’s future was growing brighter by the second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of that one.


End file.
